Report 749
Report #749 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Sturdiness Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Jan 2012 Furies' Decision: We will investigate converting sturdiness to a raw movement resistance that disappears if the caster moves or consumes balance/equilibrium. Problem: Sturdiness suffers from much the same problem which prompted the recent change to Breathing in Discipline (Announce 1932), namely breaking on any action which uses balance or equilibrium, while requiring and taking balance to raise. There is also some discrepancy in that the ability provides immunity to magical forced movements such as gust, but not to physical forced movements. This report attempts to provide for better use of the ability. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the current immunity to magical forced movement, and instead have STAND FIRM provide a chunk of general summon resistance DMP (physical and magical) that diminishes over time. Once raised, you would be able to act as normal. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Maintain current immunity to magical forced movement, but have it drop only on movement, including successful forced movements. Player Comments: ---on 12/22 @ 01:43 writes: It has been suggested to me that it may also just drop on any movement, including successful forced movement. I think making it decay might not be entirely appropriate, and truthfully, summon resistance can be a double edged sword. ---on 12/22 @ 02:16 writes: Suggestion added, thank you! Could maybe add an 'STAND AT EASE' sort of drop defence early thing (requiring but not taking balance, and limited on re-raising for a period) if we went the diminishing returns route? Point taken on double- edged sword aspect, though I think if benefits are significant, some risk is warranted. ---on 1/8 @ 02:29 writes: I don't see option 2 happening as it was rejected in report 535. ---on 1/11 @ 20:19 writes: Yep, what Llandros said. Solution 2 probably won't fly, but I have no problem with solution 1 ---on 1/13 @ 02:43 writes: To clarify my earlier comment, I was thinking more along the lines of solution 1, but instead of making it decay (which seems a bit awkward thematically), making it drop on movement. But the solution is fine as is as well. ---on 1/18 @ 18:42 writes: I'd prefer a standard movement DMP. Warriors have less than many other classes anyway I believe, which is fine, but I see no reason against having it changed to a reasonable DMP addition to make this skill useful. Otherwise, solution 1 is fine. I agree with Ushaara's concept of dropping the DMP as well. ---on 1/24 @ 11:37 writes: Like Ixion, I'd also support standard movement DMP as preferred and solution 1 as a close second choice. ---on 1/25 @ 14:50 writes: As an addendum, Shedrin and I did some more testing on this with Iosai. She commented that the current immunity to things like gust/psychicpush/whirlwind appeared to be the result of an outdated and rarely-used routine showing up in Psionics and Elementalism, and was likely an oversight. Its intended effect is adding some (not total) resistance to movement of any type, much like other movement resist skills. In any case, its main problem remains i.e, it drops on any action which takes equilibrium/balance while taking balance to raise, which renders the skill unuseable. So consider changing to a standard movement DMP that either drops on movement or has a syntax for relaxing as a Solution 3. ---on 1/25 @ 22:18 writes: Solution 2. ---on 1/26 @ 23:43 writes: My previous comment was meant for a different report. I'm a fan of sol 1, with a cooldown similar to the Breathing change.